Janine Lecroix
Janine Lecroix was Joey Tribbiani's Australian roommate for a brief period of time after Chandler moved out, portrayed by Elle Macpherson. Joey initially knew nothing about Janine when she moved in, making the decision based solely on her looks. He eventually took a liking to her for her personality as well, but soon became terrified that she was mentally turning him into a girl with paintings of water cans and babies and flowers which caused him to become very feminine. Eventually Joey asks her to get rid of everything in the house that is having this effect on him, but although she agrees, he realizes he was happier when the aforementioned possessions were in the apartment and tells her she is welcome to put them back if she wishes. Joey finds himself attracted to Janine but tries to repel her after his friends warn him not to attempt any kind of relationship with her because of the repercussions that could come from dating his roommate. Eventually, he decides to try dating her but she says she isn't interested, even after he asks "How you doin'?". However, during a New Year's Eve party, she realizes she likes him and they start dating. Things soon get tense however when after a night out with Chandler and Monica, she tells Joey she does not want to hang out with them two nights in a row as Monica is in her opinion too loud and Chandler is, as she puts it, "blah". She and Joey try to keep her reluctance for them secret when they are invited out for dinner, so Joey tells Monica and Chandler that Janine is sick but unfortunately for him, Janine appears and apologizes to Monica and Chandler saying she has to go to see a new play. Joey is eventually forced to admit to Monica and Chandler that Janine doesn't want to hang out with them two nights in a row due to them being loud and "blah", but manages to convince them to give Janine another chance. However, once Janine and Joey arrive home from another date night with Monica and Chandler, Janine tells Joey they need to move, which Monica and Chandler overhear, culminating with her having an argument with them in front of him which leads to him attempting to persuade her to apologize to them, threatening to break up with her if she doesn't as he cannot choose her over two people he considers his family. Although she does apologize to Monica, she subsequently insults her again, resulting in a huge fight between them, prompting Joey to break up with her. She consequently soon moves out of his apartment and is never seen again afterwards. Appearances *"The One Where Phoebe Runs" (First appearance) *"The One With Ross' Teeth" *"The One Where Ross Got High" *"The One With The Routine" *"The One With The Apothecary Table" *"The One With The Joke" (Mentioned only) Trivia *She is the second woman Joey is attracted to but does not feel any attraction for him in return, the first being Kate Miller. However, much like Kate, she ends up developing feelings for him after several episodes. Category:Friends Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Non-Americans Category:Females Category:Joey's relationships Category:Bullying Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Residents of the Friends building Category:Characters